A diffrent start, the same ending
by Thundergirl54321
Summary: “The Tracy’s are placed in one home and can’t remember each other” “JOHN”
1. Dear diary...

**Well I got this story idea. What if Jeff died at the same time as Lucy. So the boys are 4, 8, 10, 11 and 13. They got put into three diffrent homes. And if they don't remember something. Will IR ever start?**

 _Dear diary. Today my two new brothers came. The little one is pretty cute. I am sad because they don't have parrents anymore. Me and my father and mother have been so happy about this. The oldest of them have brown hair and blue eyes. He look mad. I don't know what I think if him. The younger one have blond hair and blue eyes. He is so cute. 2/4-2054._

 _Dear diary. Today was Alan's first day at school. He have it so fun. Scott is pretty sweet actually. I still feel sad about they don't have their parents. 15/8-2056._

 _Dear diary. Today my parrents died in a carcrash and me, Scott and Alan got into a fosterhome._

 _Dear diary. Something weird happend today. Scott told me he have this dream about three other boys. I think he say their names was something like John, Victor or was it Virgil? And the last one was something with G. But what . 7/6-2059_

"Scott what are you doing?" I ask my brother. "Maya calm down. I just read your diary. You are not dating someone" Scott answer.

I roll my eyes, toke my diary and walk into my room. I hate Scott. He have just turned 18. He love to look in my things.

I find a pencil and began again.

 _Dear diary. I really don't understand why I was so happy about getting siblings. First I only have two brothers. Now I have four brothers and three sisters. Not my life. 4/12-2059._

"Catch me Maya" Jane run around me. "No Jane, I don't want to play with you. Find Alan or someone. Try Gordon or Jack. Or Belle or Scott but not me" I say angry.

 _Well it is maybe time to tell who there are here._

 _Name: Malene Smith. Age: about 40 I think. Role: mom_

 _Name: Cole Smith. Age: about 45. Role father._

 _Name: Scott. Age: 18. Role: stupid brother number one._

 _Name: Jack. Age: 15. Role: kind brother._

 _Name: Belle. Age: 14. Role: sister and best friend._

 _Name: Annabelle. Age: 14. Role: bitch of a sister._

 _Name: Gordon. Age: 13 the same as me. Role: stupid brother number two. I do really think they are siblings some times._

 _Name: Alan. Age: 9. Role: sweet baby brother._

 _Name: Jane. Age: 6. Role: a bitch of a sister._

 _Well me? Name: Maya. Age: 13. Role: me._

"Maya don't live your life as it is a tv-show" Gordon say and read what I just have write down.

"MOM Gordon read my diary again" I yell and run down to her. I hug her. She are really kind but not as good as my real mother was.

"Oh see who are a cry baby" Annabelle make a parody of a crying baby. "Shut up" Scott say. Okay maybe he not are that bad.

"Thanks Scott" I say and walk to my room. I am the only one without roommates. I look at the two beds in my room. "Mom who's backs are this" I call.

"That is your two new brothers's" Malene answer. _Two more brothers._ I think and sit down on my bed.

 **I hope you like the first chapter. As I say in the start. This is a idea I just got. And I think it could be funny to make. Yeah. Oh and I want also to make some short stories. Come with some ideas please.**


	2. The new family

**Here are chapter two and the characters are not mine.**

I look at my red haired brother. I am scared because I don't know them we are going to live with. I take his hand and he take me closer.

"Shh Virg. It is going to be okay" John kiss my forehead.

"Are you happy to meet your new family boys?" Malene ask and place a hand on my knee.

"Yes" we both say. "Can we stop please?" John ask. Cole know John can get carsick and he stop the car in the side of the road.

John get out of the car and throw up. I walk out and rub his back. "John do you think you are ready to get into the car again?" Malene ask.

"Yeah. Can I please sit in the front. It usually help on my carsickness" John say. Malene nod and sit behind with me. And John sit in the front.

"How long?" I ask. "About two hour Virgil" Cole say and beginn to drive again.

 **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

We step out of the car. I look at the house. I was scared. "Is that there we are going to live?" John ask. At the age of 15 I was pretty clingy and I hug Malene and don't want to go inside.

A boy at 18 walk out to us. He look familiar to me. "Hello mom, Hello dad. How are your day?" The boy ask.

"Good Scott. Can you please take your new brothers inside. I don't want them to get a cold" Malene say.

We walk inside with Scott. 6 other kids look at us. A boy with blond hair walk to us with another blond boy. "Hello" the oldest of them say. "Good afternoon" John answer.

"Alan are you not going to say hello too?" Scott ask the little kid. He hid himself behind Scott. "Hey don't be shy Alan" the other blond say and turn around to the boy.

I look at the other children who was with us now. This was going to be a hell.

 **What do you think? Tell me.**


	3. Sick

**Yeah check my new story out. But this is the next chapter.**

"Kids school time!!!" Malene yell. I wake up. My head hurt and I was tired. I close my eyes again. It is a week since me and John came. Well I don't like this place. Well I can remember one thing about my father. He disapeared, not died when our mother died.

I can feel somebody sit down on the bed. "Virgil, mom are yelling after you" John say. "John should you not lay in bed" Malene ask.

I can feel John remove himself from my bed.

"Hey sweatie, are you okay?" Malene ask me. "You was really pale yesterday and you went to bed early"

I open my eyes and look into her brown. "I have a headache and I am a bit tired" I just answer.

"Virg are you sick?" John ask and go to my bed. "John you have just been ill. Back to bed and rest" Malene say and get John to lay down.

Cole came up and look at me in bed. "Hey son" Cole say. "Could you please get the others to school. Virgil are starting hone today. I think John got him sick" Malene say when she feel my hot forehead.

"Okay" Cole say and go down. Soon he drive away with the kids.

 **TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

Virgil wake up again when Malene shake him. "How do you feel Virgil?" She ask. "Sick" Virgil say.

John was down in the livingroom and watch a movie. Malene goes down to John. "John please look after your brother. I need to go now, you know mom and dad are busy" she say and go.

John are fast up with his brother when he hear Virgil run to the bathroom.

John rub Virgil's back. Finally John get Virgil to watch q movie with him. They are laying there when Scott get home.

"Virgil where have you been? The school is not over?" Scott ask. "I am sick" Virgil say. Scott place a hand on Virgil's forehead.

"I believe you" he say. "What are you watching?" Scott ask. "Indiana Jones" John answer.

"Shh we are with the fun part now" Virgil say. He lay his head down on Scott's lab and the three of them watch the movie.

 **So will there happend something? Will they soon find out? Well read more...**


	4. The end

**Last chapter. You didn't see that coming. You can use my idea to make a real story and not like this.**

"A few months after Gordon get killed in a car accident" John read. "JOHN YOU CAN'T END YOUR BOOK LIKE THAT!!!!!!" Gordon yell angry.

"Well I like it but I have some quetions like why we all was there" Scott say. "Yeah me too son" Jeff say.

"Yeah. I just make a new book" John say. "Well I want to read it" Kayo say. "Just if Gordon get hurt or something, the story are good" she say.

"Good. I try again with a book. See you" he say and walk to his room. They all laugh and go back to what they do before the story.

"Dad?" Alan ask. "Yeah son, something wrong?" Jeff ask.

"No but why do John make books?" Alan ask. "Well he like to write son" Jeff answer.

"Cool" Alan say and go outside and play with Gordon and Kayo.

 **Well diffrent ending, but yeah my fantasy was dead. And I couldn't find some answers to what one of you ask so yeah. The end. Hope you not get angry of the ending.**


End file.
